The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and in particular, to compact electrical connectors. Certain complex systems, such as a gas turbine engine, include both mechanical subsystems and electrical subsystems. Certain mechanical subsystems can be subjected to relatively large forces, and therefore require relatively strong components. The electrical subsystems typically require an electrical connection for power transmission, signal transmission, or both. In gas turbine engines and other systems where space is a premium, it can be difficult to locate cables and electrical connectors in positions suitable to make electrical connections for the electrical subsystems while limiting negative impact on structural strength of components of the mechanical subsystems.
For example, it may be desirable to drill a hole through a mechanical component in order to run a cable to an electrical subsystem. However, drilling a hole large enough for a standard electrical connector can undesirably reduce strength of the mechanical component below a suitable threshold. The difficulty with using a smaller connector is that if the connector's pins or other contact element get too close together, arcing can occur between the pins, causing equipment to function improperly and/or become damaged.